Survival 29/6/16
A video package was played, showing the events of last week when The Shield and The 4th Reich faced off in a staredown which leads to a match at Summer Showdown, Cesaro was forced to give a rematch against Sami Zayn who locked him in the Koji Clutch, The Ascension tries to break Christian’s neck and Undertaker sending a message to Daniel Bryan by using Brie Bella as a sacrifice* ' ' Segment 1: *CM Punk’s theme hits as he walks to the ring with nuclear heat alongside with Dolph Ziggler, Bobby Roode and Mr.Kennedy in suits* '' '' Punk: As you can see, Triple H is not here tonight. Therefore, yours truly will be in charge of Survival. Not myself of course. The 4th Reich to be precise. With that, let’s talk about Summer Showdown. The main event of Summer Showdown is set. The Survival World Champion CM Punk, Survival Money in the Bank Dolph Ziggler, United States Champion Bobby Roode and Mr.Kennedy will represent The 4th Reich will do battle with The Shield and their so called mystery partner in a 4 vs 4 tag team match. What a great main event this will be. And you know what makes it even better? When we win it and shove our victory down to each and every one of you people. That is the best satisfaction that we can get. '' '' Roode: Not only that, myself and CM Punk get to hold on our respective championships for a more longer period of time since we don’t even need to defend it at all! Ever since the day that I was revealed as the hooded man, people keep asking me. Why did I sold out to the 4th Reich? I did it to get power, to win championship, to get women laying down on me and complete domination. I mean, which idiot will turn that down if given a chance? You all will take that offer if you were me. In the wrestling business, there is no such thing as honor, principle or justice. It’s either you take it or leave. '' '' Ziggler: Shield, you are going to regret the day that you reunite to take us down because our collective powers will not be able to take us down one bit. The 4th Reich will live on as one of the most destructive stables in professional wrestling history. With Triple H as the helm of the General Manager position and CM Punk as the Survival World Champion, nothing can be more bigger than The 4th Reich. Let’s be honest here. Every member of The Shield has a huge ego. Look at Reigns. He want the spotlight just because he is part of the Anoa’i family. So this is the trend in the wrestling industry right? Having a wrestling blood in you makes you a bonafide star right off the bat? I don’t think so. Look at all of us here. We are not 2nd generation wrestlers but we can certainly wrestle better than you Reigns. '' '' Kennedy: Ambrose only cares for himself. I will not be surprised if he attacks both Rollins and Reigns if they lose at Summer Showdown which they will. And Rollins, he only thinks about the championship golds. In case of you stupid fans doesn’t know why they break up in the old days, it’s because about championship golds. And the next time they break up, it will be exact same thing. '' ''' '' Punk: So whoever is your mystery partner, we don’t care and we will put the end to The Shield 3 weeks from now. About the main event tonight…… '' '' *Camera turns to the titantron as it shows a basement. Ambrose appears first followed by Rollins and then Reigns* '' '' Ambrose: I say it last week and I will say it again this week. For the love of god, please shut the hell up because every word you say is making us cringe with the same old bullshit of putting the end of The Shield and runs Survival with an iron fist. Don’t you guys have anything new to say? '' '' ''Rollins: Listen up Punk. The Shield…...we know…..*looks at Ambrose and Reigns before looking at the camera again* We know our individual egos are bigger than Triple H’s nose. But the fact remains that, when we work together, nothing can break us apart. NOTHING. Let’s look at The Shield. None of us is holding any championship gold so we are on equal grounds. Unlike you guys, only Kennedy isn’t holding any form of championship gold. Does that makes you feel unequal to the rest of your clique, Kennedy? '' '' '' Kennedy: Shut up Rollins. The only reason why I am not holding any championship so that I can fight without worrying about losing my championship. Unlike you, you lost your Survival World Championship at the hands of CM Punk. '' '' Rollins: Sure, at the hands of CM Punk indeed. After we stole the show which follows up with the 3 minions cleaning up the house. '' '' Reigns: Kennedy, you need to know when to shut up before my hand here. Once this hits you in the face, you will shut up for good. As a matter of fact, why don’t you face me tonight? Since you like to talk a lot, let’s see if you can back it up with actions. '' '' Kennedy: You want me? You got it. '' '' Ambrose: Remember this, The Shield will not stop at what they do until justice have finally been served. BELIEVE THAT….AND BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD! '' '' *Segment ends with The Shield putting their fist together before pushing the camera away* ' ' '''Match 1: John Cena and Cesaro vs Apollo Crews and Sami Zayn in a Tag Team match ' ' John Cena picks up the victory by pinning Crews with the AA at 14 minutes. After the match, Zayn tries to pick Crews up but Crews pushes him away, walking back on his own. Zayn watches on as Crews turns around to look at Zayn. ''' '''The camera starts to hype up for the debut of the new wrestler! ' ' Segment 2: *The reveal of the new wrestler* '' '' The camera pans to the fans who are chanting, “WHO IS IT?” and the camera turns to the titantron, awaiting the debut. '' '' *Johnny Mundo’s theme hits as the crowd goes wild for his debut. Mundo appears and does his signature ring entrance which garners huge cheers. Mundo walks to the ring as the crowd chants, “Mundo”* '' '' Mundo: Now, this is what you call a crowd. The ovation is amazing and I thank you guys for your support. I am Johnny Mundo, the Shaman of Sexy, The Guru of Greatness and The Wednesday of Delight. I am here to bring sexiness back in Survival……*John Cena’s theme song hits as he walks to the ring with insane heats* '' '' Cena: Well, look who is here. The guy who thinks he can slow down time for a stupid gay pose. Mundo, Morrison, Nitro or whatever your name is. You don’t have the rights to come out here and say that you are the next big thing in Survival. As long as the Doctor of Thuganomics is here, your Shaman of Sexy or your gay nonsense, they won’t be happening anytime soon. '' '' Mundo: Heh, gay? Are you serious? You want to insult my sexuality based on a pose I do before my entrance? Why not we do this? You vs me at Summer Showdown? Since you claim that Survival is your territory, it’s mine once I beat you right? '' '' Cena: Are you out of your mind? You want a match with me at Summer Showdown? You know what? All right, you got your match with me. Just don’t come crying to your surgeon after I disfigure you in 3 weeks time when I beat you. '' '' Cena turns around and starts to walk away. But Cena hits Mundo with the chain before locking in the STF which leads to referees coming out to stop the assault. ' ' Match 2: Sheamus w/ Wade Barrett vs Rusev w/ Kurt Angle in a Singles Match ' ' Sheamus wins the match after hitting the Brogue Kick on Rusev at 8 minutes. ' ' Match 3: Daniel Bryan vs Dean Ambrose in a Singles Match ' ' Ambrose wins at 14 minutes via countout after Bryan disappears when the lights go out in the middle of the match. ' ' ''' '''After the match, the arena turns dark again. Afterwards, the light went on and Bryan was found at the top of the titantron, tied to the symbol with a note on his head. “This is a preview of what to come”. ' ' Segment 3: *Tom Phillips was seen backstage with Cesaro* '' '' Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, I am now with the Intercontin…..*Cesaro pushes Tom down before shouting at him* '' '' Cesaro: Get lost! What makes you think that you’re qualified to interview me? I will do my own interview from now onwards. What do I think about Sami Zayn’s action last week? That Canadian freak is asking me to end his career in best setting ever. Sami, 30 mins, I will show you how I will dismember every single limb in your body. And I will guarantee you that your career will be over. '' ''' '' *Segment ends with Cesaro stepping over Tom* ' ' '''Main event: Mr.Kennedy vs Roman Reigns in a Singles Match ' ' Roman Reigns defeats Mr. Kennedy with the spear at 13 minutes. After the match, The 4th Reich comes down and beats up Roman Reigns which leads to Ambrose and Rollins coming out. CM Punk nails a steel chair on Ambrose back before Ziggler hitting the ZigZag. Rollins attempts to hit the Curb Stomp on Kennedy but Roode caught Rollins and nails the Roode Bomb. Punk picks Reigns up and hit the GTS. Ziggler follows up with a superkick and Kennedy nails the Mic Check. The show ends with The 4th Reich standing tall over The Shield.